capital_dividefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Members
Alaska 2 Productions Kade Gray: Born in Bournemouth, England on September 2, 1973. At a very young age being a blowfish was what came extremely natural to him. He would stick his thumb in his mouth and blow as hard as possible, puffing his cheeks out. Sometimes, he would stick Popsicle sticks on his cheeks to get the right affect. Unfortunately he could not possibly make a living as a professional blowfish. Now his interest has shifted towards Transmedia Storytelling and his debut is in the super world of Capital Divide. He is still in school at LA Film School; however, he needs to pay back his student loans somehow. Give him money, a lot of it at yungpoorboySKINNYCLIQUE@Worcestershire.com --Soapbox, Story world, macro-story, Act 1,2,3, Phase 1, 2, 3, fence post beats, ancillary narrative 2, core narrative 7, high concept, special sauce, main page description, Non-Profit, Major Players-- Chris Khachatrian: Was actually born in Alaska 2. Its much better than regular Alaska. That is also where I came up with the name for our production company. Looking out into the The Alaskan Tundra 2, I asked myself, "why the hell do I live out here?!" so I packed up my stuff and moved to LA, where I attended film school but don't actually make films. I wish I was making this stuff up! I want the world to remember Alaska 2 Productions not because of the EXTREMELY cool name but because of the work we put out. I had one dream as a kid and I still have that dream hopefully one day I can accomplish one of the dreams I have. -soapbox, how it effects the larger good, map, mural, storyworld, ancillary 1, core narrative 3, one of the major players, unfamiliarity, broad boundaries, high concept- Brandon Prisk: The mastermind behind the group that is Alaska 2 Productions. Nothing gets through the development phase without his say-so, except for everything because he was on vacation during the development phase and now has no idea what is going on. He's mostly just along for the ride and is doing everything he can to contribute. He also likes double spaces after his periods more than anything in the world. - Storyworld, Core Narrative 5 and 6, Definable Locations, Character Groups, Social Segments, and map Taya Jotikasthira: Really needed to write somthing in her bio but didn't know what to write, I hope Houston gives me a good grade. Sometimes feels like a poato -Core narratives 1 and 2, character groups Andrew Silva: Joffrey Bait. The black mamba eats a variety of prey including small birds and mammals primarily. It has been known to eat small chickens, bats, and bushbabies (Brandon Prisk). They have been known to eat other snakes as well — there are even reports of black mambas eating cobras. This is not at all surprising, since a snake is a perfectly shaped meal for another snake. Most of the time, this snake will bite, envenomate and release its prey. This happens in a matter of seconds. After that, the black mamba’s powerful venom takes over, going to work on the prey animal’s muscular and central nervous system. The prey usually dies from respiratory failure, after which the mamba will track it down and eat it. This is the typical hunting and eating behavior. In other cases, the snake may bite and hold its prey to prevent escape. This is especially true when it attacks a smaller, more manageable animal, such as smaller birds and rodents. - Storyworld, Salable Description, History, Ancillary Narrative 3, Mythopoeia: Flora, Fauna, Conlang; Core Narrative 4.